livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information dm creds: http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Tracking Race: Human Class: Wizard, elementalist: Fire Level: 11 Experience: 130,722 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, gnome, Terran, Auran and Ignan. home lang: Olde Landellian Deity: Pantheistic Current: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 22 +6 (10 pts) +2 Racial +2 levels +2 Item WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 46 = + CON (00) + Fav.Class (0) (Wizard 11) Base AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + natural (03) + Misc (00) *W/shield AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + natural (03) + shield (04) + Misc (00) *W/ abl. barr AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + natural (03) + shield (00) + Misc (02) *W/ shield & abl. barr AC: 21 = + DEX (02) + natural (03) + shield (04) + Misc (02) AC Touch: 12* = + DEX (02) AC Ff: 13* = + natural (03) + shield (00) + Natural (00) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +5 = (11) CMB: +5 = (5) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (5) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +6 = 03 + CON (00) + cloak (+3) Reflex: +8 = 03 + DEX (02) + cloak (+3) Will: +11 = 07 + WIS (01) + cloak (+3) Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any Spell Res: 00 Energy Res: fire 10 * shield or ablative barrier may apply Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger, Melee: Attack: +5 = (05) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Thrn: Attack: +7 = (05) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Fire Jet(Su): Attack: Auto hit Damage: 1d6+5(fire), Special: Reflex save for 1/2 dmg (DC 21) or catch fire and take additional 1d6(fire) dmg -Range: 20' line weapon: Attack: +x = (0x) + DEX (0x) + Magic (0x) Damage: 1dx+x, Crit: xx-xx/x-, Special: range xx feet, type x * Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 INT Bonus Feat: One at 1st Level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Wizard (11x +1 Skill Point, 0x +1 HP) Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft Class Features Wizard Elementalist (fire) Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape. Allows use of one extra spell in spell book per day of any level that can currently be cast. Arcane School: elementalist: fire (opposition: water) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains Spell Focus of choice as bonus feat at 1st level. Fire Supremacy (Su): You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (Dam: 5). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels +5 you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 16 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. DC 21 Unused: 00000 0000 Used: Dancing Flame SU: At 8th level, as a standard action, you can sculpt fire to suit your desires. With one use of this ability you can move any nonmagical fire up to 30 feet. Alternati- vely you can use this ability to alter any fire spell that you cast with a duration of instantaneous by removing any number of squares from its area of affect. If the fire spell has a duration, you can use this ability to reposition the spell, within its original range (treat this as if you had just cast the spell, even though the duration is unchanged). You cannot use this ability on a fire spell that you did not cast. If you move a nonmagical flame, it must have a new source of fuel. If it does not, it is extinguished in one round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your wizard level. Unused: 00000 Used: Feats Spell Focus Evocation (Wizard 1): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells Gtr Spell Focus Evocation (Human): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells (Stacks with Spell Focus) Elemental Focus Fire (Level 1): +1 Bonus to DC of 'Fire' Spells Elemental Spell (level 3): You may replace a spell’s normal damage Metamagicacidwith that energy type or split the spell’s increase +1 damage between that and the normal. this causes a spell to take up a slot 1 level higher then its normal slot Spell Specialization (level 5) : - Pre-reqs: Int 13, Spell Focus. chosen: fireball Benefit: Select 1 spell of a school for which you have taken the Spell Focus feat. Treat your caster level as being 2 higher for all level-variable effects of the spell. -- Every time you gain an even level in the spell casting class you chose your spell from, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat, and that spell becomes your specialized spell. Piercing spell (Wizard 5) : Benefit: When you cast a piercing spell - against a target with spell resistance, Level Increase +1 it treats the spell resistance of the target as 5 lower than its actual SR. Combat Casting (level 7) : Benefit: You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Silent spell(level 9) : A silent spell can be cast with no verbal components. Spells without verbal components are not affected. Level Increase: +1 Ectoplasmic spell (Wizard 10) : An ectoplasmic spell has full effect against - Level increase +1 incorporeal or ethereal creatures. Gtr Spell specliz (level 11) : By sacrificing a prepared spell of the same or higher level than your specialized spell, you may spontaneously cast your specialized spell. The specialized spell is treated as its normal level, regardless of the spell slot used to cast it. You may add a metamagic feat to the spell by increasing the spell slot and casting time, just like a cleric spontaneously casting a cure or inflict spell with a metamagic feat. *Interested in: Arcane discovery - split slot; feat: Burning spell, elemental spell force;spell perfection; highten spell; prefered spell Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Resistance * Break * Arcane Lock * Acid Splash c * Burning Hands (E,*) * Burning gaze (E) * Detect Magic * Chill Touch * Cat's grace * Detect Poison * comp lang * darkvision * Read Magic * Ear piercing scream * Elemental Touch * Daze * Endure Elements (E) * Flaming Sphere (E) * Dancing Lights * enlarge person * Fox's cunning * Flare * expeditious retreat * Knock * Light * Feather Fall * Levitate * Spark * Identify * Resist Energy * Disrupt Undead * Jump c * Scorching Ray (E) * Touch of Fatigue * Magic Missile * See Invisibility * Mage Hand * magic weapon * Spectral Hand * Mending * Shield * Warding Weapon * Message * Touch of the Sea & * false life * Open/Close * Touch of Gracelessness * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Level 03 Level 04 Level 05 * Dispel magic * Black tentacles * Elemental body II e * Displacement * darkvision, gtr * Feuer vyrm snake * Draconic Reservoir * Detonate * lightning arc * Fire ball (**,E,ev) * Dimension door * Summon monster V * Flame Arrow (E) * scrying * Teleport * Haste * stone skin * Wall of force * Lightning bolt (ev) * summ monst IV E * Tiny Hut * Ablative Barrier c * Fly XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Level 6 * undeath to death * chains of fire * tar pool * sirocco * forceful hand * legend lore * Form of the dragon I ( - ) cast through bonded object (*) cast at +1 level (trait) (**) cast at +2 levels (Feat) (E) elemental: flame school (ev) evocation (A) denotes changed to acid (&) takes 2 spell slots to cast (#) recalled via pearl of power c conjuration * * * Spells Memorized Save DC: General: 15 + SL Evocation: 17 + SL Elemental (Fire): 16 + SL Evoc + (Fire): 18 + SL 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Resistance * comp lang * See invisibility * Detect Magic * Burning Hands(ev,E,*) * Scorching ray (ev,E) * Light * Feather Fall * Levitate * acid splash * ear pierce scream * Resist Energy * magic missile * flaming sphere (ev, E) * Shield * cat's grace * Expeditious Retreat * (unallocated) P magic missile P scorching ray (ev,E) P magic missile P cat's grace P Shield P LEVEL 3 LEVEL 04 LEVEL 05 * Fire ball (**,ev,E) * summon monster 4 (E) * lightning arc * Haste * stone skin * Elemental body E * Dispel Magic * stone skin * wall of force * Ablative barrier * Detonate * Teleport * lightning bolt * Blk Tentacles * Displacement p P Haste LEVEL 6 * Tar Pool * legend lore * Forceful hand notes ( - ) denotes a cast spell (*) cast at +1 level (trait) (**) cast at +2 levels (Feat) (E) elemental: flame school (ev) evocation (A) denotes changed to acid (&) takes 2 spell slots to cast (#) recalled via pearl of power (E,A) denotes 50% fire/50% acid spells per level: Level 0: 4 =4 Level 1: 4+2(Int)+1(Fire)=6+1 +3 re-callable (pearl of power) Level 2: 4+2(Int)+1(Fire)=6+1 +3 re-callable (pearl of power) Level 3: 4+1(Int)+1(Fire)=5+1 +1 re-callable (pearl of power) Level 4: 3+1(Int)+1(fire)=4+1 +1 re-callable (pearl of power) Level 5: 2+1(Int)+1(fire)=3+1 Level 6: 1+1(Int)+1(fire)=2+1 Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 99 = [+ INT(5) + Human(1)*Level + FC(11)] (Wizard 11) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise c +20 11 3 6 +0 Bluff +1 - 0 1 +0 Climb - - 0 0 -0 +0 Craft c(papermaking) +10 1 3 6 +0 Diplomacy +1 - 0 1 +0 Disable Device - 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +1 - 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Fly c +6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal - 0 0 +0 Heal +1 - 0 1 +0 Intimidate - - 0 0 +0 Knowledge c(Arcana) +20 11 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Dngnrng) +21 3/11* 3 6 +1 (trait)(item*) Knowledge c(Engnrng) +18 9 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Geography) +18 8 3 6 +1 (trait) Knowledge c(History) +12 3 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Local) +10 1 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Nature) +13 4 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Nobility) - 0 6 +0 Knowledge c(Planes) +18 9 3 6 +0 Knowledge c(Religion) +11 2 3 6 +0 Linguistics c +7 1 0 6 +0 Perception +12 11 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) - - 0 0 +0 Profession c( ) - 0 1 +0 Ride +2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +2 1 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand - 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft c +20 11 3 6 +0 Stealth +12 10 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +2 1 0 1 +0 Swim +1 1 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device - 0 0 +0 *: Headband of vast intelligence bonus (11 Ranks) Traits Gifted Adept (Magic): 1 spell is at +1 caster level (Burning hands) Scholar of Ruins (Racial): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Geography) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0.0 gp --- lb Dagger 2.0 gp 1.0 lb Infinite Scrollcase 2800.0 gp 3.0 lb Stone Shape 700.0 gp Handy Haversack 2000.0 gp 5.0 lb Bag: Waterproof NT 0.5 lb Haversack Spellbook 00.0 gp 3.0 lb 99/100 pages filled Bag: Waterproof NT gp 0.5 lb Haversack Spellbook 15.0 gp 3.0 lb 55/100 pages filled Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb Haversack Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb Haversack Sun Rod x 4 NT gp 4.0 lb Haversack Flint and Steel 1.0 gp --- lb Haversack Lamp, Common 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Haversack Oil x 1 pint 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Haversack Oil x 5 pint NT gp 5.0 lb Haversack Trail Rations x 20 NT gp 20.0 lb Haversack Scroll Tube 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Paper X 2 0.8 gp --- lb Haversack Ink Pen 0.1 gp --- lb Haversack Ink 8.0 gp --- lb Haversack Oil (Alchemist's Fire) x1 20.0 gp 2.0 lb Haversack hemp rope, 100 ft NT gp 20.0 lb Haversack Belt Pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.0 gp 2.0 lb silvered mirror 1000.0 gp --- lb cloak of resistance +3 9000.0 gp 1.0 lb Wand Acid arrow 3420.0 gp --- lb 38 charges Haversack amulet of natural armor +3 18000.0 gp --- lb headband of vast Int +2 4000.0 gp 1.0 lb pearl of power lv 1 1000.0 gp pearl of power lv 1 1000.0 gp pearl of power lv 1 1000.0 gp pearl of power lv 2 4000.0 gp pearl of power lv 2 4000.0 gp pearl of power lv 2 4000.0 gp pearl of power lv 3 9000.0 gp pearl of power lv 4 16000.0 gp Wand of CLW (50/50 charges) 750.0 gp Wand of Magic Missile (45/50) 750.0 gp wealthy lifestyle * 1000.0 gp Total: 83,474.7 gp Total Weight: 13.5 lb carried, haversack: 68.5 lb Scrolls: stone shape in infinite scroll case potion: (2 x potion cat's grace 600.0 gp --- lb Haversack) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 *:The PC has a sizable home. He can secure any non-magical item worth 5 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes, and need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 10 gp. Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Monies: + 150 GP GP: 271 Little Rock of Horrors: + 1,541.5 GP SP: 9 The Sword and Fallen Angel: + 3,410.12 GP CP: 2 Daggers at Midnight I: + 4,014.2 GP Daggers at Midnight II: + 350 GP Mopping Up part 1: + 2,825 gp Mopping up part 2: + 5,311 gp School Days: + 5,372 gp Coils of flame: +18,581 gp Evil unto Evil: +54,057 gp 4 DMCs: + 8,640 gp Career Earnings: 104,251.82 gp Consumed or Destroyed items: -20,505.5 gp Carried Inventory Value: -83,474.7 gp Coinage: 271.62 gp Expenditures: Purchase/scribing of scrolls: 20,505 GP checked on 11/6/14 Aura Endure Elements (35), Touch of the Sea (35), Elemental Touch (190), Magic Weapon (35), Ear Piercing Scream (35), Break (35), Jump (35), Fox's Cunning (190), Flaming Sphere (190),See Invisibility (190), Knock (190), Resist Energy (190), Levitate (190), Enlarge Person (35) Spectral Hand (190), Arcane Lock (190), Darkvision (190), False Life (190) Leo's Tiny Hut (465), Dispel Magic (465), Flame Arrow (465), fly (465), Lightning Bolt (465), Ablative Barrier (465) Scrying (860), Evard's Black Tentacles (860), Greater Darkvision (860), Wall of Force (1375), Elemental Body II (1375), form of the dragon I (2010) Sirocco (2010), Tar Pool (2010), Bigby's Forceful Hand (2010), Legend Lore (2010) Gambling losses: Dunn Wright Inn 0.50 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: flame red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: fair Appearance: well groomed, clothing neat and clean, of good repair Demeanor: not snooty, but confident. Background: Was sent away from father and mother in the baronies because of a mishap involving teenage angst, a baron who took perverse pleasure in bulling his subjects around, namely his parents who taught him the wizardly skills, and a very well studied burning hands. The baron survived, though heavily scarred. Mother and father sent him to his uncle in Venza for fear of his life. Homeland: nestled against the Sethir mountains and just a bit south of Tal Hollow at the headwaters of the Ouhm river is a barony where a hard life is carve out. So far there is nothing but marble quarries and caves, however deep in the caves are passages that lead to a crossroads market for exotic and rare items. It is from this land, Olde Landadel, that Heinrich comes from. A tough land and a beaten people. A part of the Landadel Baronies, its remoteness allows for a wide range of near nefarious activities by the ruler, one Baron Staben von Drei-Spitzen peaks of Weiße Klippe Landgut cliff manor, commonly referred to as Düster Haus or dark home. Despite the fact that it is actually in the Ouhm River Compact, they still swear to be a part of the Landadel Baronies. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1,307 XP (915 EXP + 392 TXP)(12/08/2010 - 02/01/2011) Treasure Received: 1,541.5 GP (1,205.5 EGP+ 336 TPG) total payment received Taken as Items: Bracers of armor +1 (1000 GP) ioun torch (75 gp) Loose spell pages: Endure Elements (25 gp), Touch of the Sea (25 gp), Elemental Touch (150 gp) and 266.5 gp worth of coins The Sword and the Fallen Angel (DM:perrinmiller) XP Received: 2,719 XP (1487 EXP + 1232 TXP)(2/6 - 6/17/2011) 112 days) XP Received: 120 XP (0 EXP + 120 TXP)(6/18/2011 - 6/25/2011) 8 days) Total XP Received: 2,839 XP Treasure Received: 3,410.12 GP (833.42+1208.7 + 112*11 + 8*17) Daggers at Midnight I XP Received: 2,733 XP by Oct 6th to level to fourth XP Received: 550 XP by Oct 30th, last post Total XP Received: 3,283 XP Treasure Received: 4,014.2 GP = 1065gp + (102days x 17gp = 1734gp) + (25days x 25gp = 625gp) + 590.2gp 4195.2 Daggers at Midnight II XP Received: 308 XP (22 Jan 2012 - 4 Feb 2012) Treasure Received: 350 GP [Mopping Up part 1&2] DM: sunshadow21 (start:7,737 xp; end 14,424 xp) XP Received: 6,687 XP (1367 EXP + 902 TXP + 2150 EXP + 2268 TXP) Treasure Received: 8,136 GP (1800 EGP + 1025 TGP + 2800 EGP + 2511 TGP) Taken as gold + 50gp voucher for alchemical item; [School Days : DM sunshadow21 (start: 14,424 xp, end 19,664 xp ) XP Received: 5220 XP Treasure Received: 5372 GP Coils of Flame DM: Mowgli (start: 19,664 xp; end 41,651 xp) (not starting at 20,707 as game stated) XP Received: 22,007 XP ' Treasure: '''18,581 GP ' Taken as: Infinite Scroll Case 2800 gp + 15,781 in coins. http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?350423-LPF-Evil-Unto-Evil/page21&p=6415798#post6415798 DM: Systole (start: 52,,351 xp; end 130,722 xp) XP Received: 78,471 XP ' Treasure: 54,057' GP ' Taken as: silvered mirror (1000 gp); 2 x potion cat's grace (600 gp); Wand Acid arrow 38 chgs (3420 gp)' ' 49,037 in coin Spending 4 DMCs at 8th level (start: 41,651 xp; end 52,331 xp) XP Received: '''10,680 XP' = 120 days * 89/day Treasure: 8,640 GP = 120 days * 72/day Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: spells (casting): +1 cantrip, + 1st level spells (learned): comprehend languages, feather fall HP: max-2 = 6+4=10 Skill Pts: +8 = +4(Int) +2(base) +1 (Human) +1(FC); +8(Old Total) = 16 the following skills were improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth * Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Spell (Metamagic)acid Features: spells (casting): +1 2nd level spells (learned): Scorching Ray, cat's grace HP: Max -2 6+4+4=14 Skill Pts: +8 = +2(Class) +1(Race) +4(INT) +1(FC); +16(Old Total) = 24 skills improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana, Engineering, Geography, Nature, Religion), Perception, Spellcraft * Level 4 (approved 15 Oct 2011): Class: wizard Abilities: +1 to Intelligence BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Features: +1 first, +1 second level spells Spells gained: Burning Gaze (elementalist spell) and Warding weapon HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4=18 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +24 (Old Total)= 32 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge(Arcana, Dngnrng, Engnrng, Geog, Planes), Perception and Spellcraft * Level 5 9 June 2012) Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 lv 5 wiz Feat: Spell Specialization lev 5 char feat: Armor Proficiency, Light (Combat) Features: +1 lev 3; +1 int; +1 school spells to memorize HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4+4=22 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +32 (Old Total)= 40 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng) Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature) Perception, Spellcraft Spells gained: Fireball (Elemental spell) and haste * Level 6:goal: 15,000 xp approval: http://www.enworld.org/forum/6055660-post403.html Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: +1 2nd and +1 3rd level spells HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4+4+4=26 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +40 (Old Total)= 48 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge: (Arcana), (Dngnrng), (Local), (Planes) Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Spells gained: Draconic Reservoir, Displacement * Level 7: goal: 23,000 xp Class: Wizard, fire elementalist level 7 feat: combat casting BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Features: no new features HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4=30 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +48 (Old Total)= 56 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge c(Arcana), Knowledge c(Engnrng), Knowledge c(Planes), Linguistics, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Spells gained: summon monster IV elemental; scrying * Level 8: goal: 34,000 xp Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Attrbt incr* : +1 to Int. to 20 Features: Dancing Flame Su HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4 =34 Skill Pts: +9 = +2(Class)+5*(Int)+1(Race)+1 (FC Bonus) +63 (Old Total)= 72 (New Total) Skills Improved: Stealth; Spellcraft; Perception; Knowledge: Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, Geography, History, Nature, Planes, Religion; Appraise Spells gained: +1 3rd,+1 4th; new spells in book: Detonate, Stoneskin * Level 9:goal: 50,000 xp Class: Wizard BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +6 to +6 Features: char lv feat: silent spell HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4 =38 Skill Pts: +9 = +2(Class)+5(Int)+1(Race)+1 (FC Bonus) +72 (Old Total)= 81 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise; Knowledge: Arcana, engineering, geography, Nature, Planes*2; Perception; spellcraft; stealth*3; survival Spells gained: wall of force, elemental body II * Level 10: goal: 74,078 xp gained during 'evil unto evil' Class: Wizard BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +6 to +7 Features: fire res increases to 10, magic feat: Ectoplasmic spell metamagic HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4 =42 Skill Pts: +9 = +2(Class)+5(Int)+1(Race)+1 (FC Bonus) +81 (Old Total)= 90 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise; Knowledge: Arcana, engineering, Planes; Perception sense motive; spellcraft; stealth; swim Spells gained: 4th lvl; +1 5th lvl Fire: Feuer vyrm snake; other: Summon monster V * Level 11: goal: 105,000 xp, gained from evil unto evil Class: Wizard BAB: +5 to +5 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +7 to +7 Features: HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4 =46 Skill Pts: +9 = +2(Class)+5(Int)+1(Race)+1 (FC Bonus) +90 (Old Total)= 99 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise; Fly; Knowledge: Arcana, geog, planes; perception; spellcraft; stealth Spells gained: +1 3rd; +1 6th; chains of fire (fire), undeath to death Feat gained: greater spell specialization * Level 12: goal: 145,000 xp, not yet... Class: Wizard BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +7 to +8 Features: HP: Max -2, 6+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4+4 =50 Skill Pts: +9 = +2(Class)+5(Int)+1(Race)+1 (FC Bonus) +99 (Old Total)= 108 (New Total) Skills Improved: Spells gained: Ability improved: special information: wish list: . * Alchemical Power Components This dwarven favorite can make fire spells last longer. Burning Hands (M): One target that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist’s fire. Fireball (M): One target per caster level that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist’s fire. Flaming Sphere (M): Any creature damaged by a flaming sphere catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist's fire. Protection from Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the amount of cold damage absorbed by 5. Resist Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the cold resistance to 12. At caster level 7th, you may use two flasks of alchemist’s fire as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 24. At caster level 11th, you may use three flasks as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 36. Scorching Ray (F): Add a +1 circumstance bonus on your attack roll with all rays from the spell. Scorching Ray (M): Any target damaged by a scorching ray catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist's fire. An alchemical power component is an alchemical item used as a material component or focus for a spell in order to alter or augment the spell’s normal effects. What follows is a sample of these effects; your GM may allow other combinations. Spells followed by an (M) expend the alchemical item as a material component; Spells followed by an (F) use the item as a focus and do not expend it. In both cases, the alchemical item does not have its normal effect and does not affect any other parameters of the spell. You cannot use the same item as both a focus and a material component at the same time. * Infinite Scroll case scrolls in case: Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?335820-LPF-Coils-of-Flame/page8#ixzz2jdPmYDTT An infinite scroll case allows you to store and easily retrieve many scrolls or other parchments in an extra dimensional space. Description: This elaborate mahogany tube has a slit that runs its length. A wooden dowel, capped on the ends with gold, fits against the slit, locking into place with jeweled clasps. Activation: When you release the clasps and pull the dowel away from the main tube, the desired scroll is unfurled through the slit, ready to cast. Retrieving a scroll from the infinite scroll case is a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If you have at least a +1 base attack bonus, you can retrieve a scroll from the infinite scroll case as part of a move action, similar to drawing a weapon. Effect: The infinite scroll case holds up to fifty scrolls or other parchments, which can be placed within it or removed as with any normal scroll case. Regardless of the number of scrolls within the scroll case, the dowel always pulls the scroll you desire. When you cast a spell from a scroll unfurled from the infinite scroll case, you gain a +4 competence bonus on Concentration checks made to cast that spell defensively. Aura/Caster Level: Moderate conjuration. CL 9th. Weight: 3 lb. Price: 2,800 gp. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?335820-LPF-Coils-of-Flame/page8#ixzz2jdPUB8mC Approvals *Approval (Dec. 29, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 26, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 *Approval (July 09, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 *Approval (Oct 15, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 4 *Approval (June 8, 2012) (jkason) level 5 *Approval (Nov. 28, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 *Approval (June 07, 2013) (Mowgli) Level 7 *Approval (Dec 26, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 8 & 9 *Approval (Jun 6, 2014) (perrinmiller) level 10 *Approval (Nov 6, 2014) (Aura) level 11 Category:Approved Characters Category:Evil Unto Evil